The present invention relates to an electronic component mounting apparatus.
There are well-known electronic component mounting apparatuses for mounting an electronic component on a circuit board. One of the apparatuses is constructed so that plural component supply units for accommodating a plurality of electronic components are arranged in parallel on a movable table, and the table is arranged to be capable of moving in a direction intersecting perpendicularly to a component supply direction of the component supply unit. According to the construction of the apparatus, the component accommodated in any one of the units is taken out at a specified position. A device for positioning a supplied circuit board at a specified position is operated so that a position, whereat a component is to be mounted on the board is located at the specified position. A component mounting device is arranged for holding the component at a component removal position and mounting the component on a specified position of the positioned board.
Referring to FIG. 7, the construction of the above electronic component mounting apparatus will be described hereinafter.
FIG. 7 shows a component supply unit, disclosed in Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 55-118698, for example. A driving motor 44 is fixed to a frame 42 to rotate a ball screw 43 connected to a rotary shaft of the motor 44. The rotation of the motor 44 allows a nut 46 arranged on a movable table 41 for supplying an electronic component to move on the ball screw 43 so that the table 41 moves in parallel to the ball screw 43.
According to the above construction, however, when the number of component cassettes attached to the component supply unit and accommodating the components in order to correspond to various kinds of mounting components is increased, it causes the length of the ball screw to increase and the mounting accuracy and noise of the apparatus to worsen by vibration by deflection of the ball screw itself.